emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8613/8614 (8th October 2019)
Plot The doctor informs Amy that Kerry has suffered from a rare syndrome known as cardiac tamponade, which caused her to go into arrest. It's Pete's thirty-third birthday. Cain interrogates him on him and Moira's tiff the previous day. Cain isn't too convinced by his excuses. Tracy visits the hospital to see how Kerry's doing. In a mid confrontation with Amy, a police officer turns up at reception. Amy threatens Tracy with the threat that if she calls the police on them, she'll do the same back. Graham turns up late to a rendezvous with Rhona. She reckons he's playing hard to get. They begin to bond discussing chess, but Kim interrupts their sweet moment. Kerry wakes up, and the doctors are hopeful she's now on the mend. Dan phones Bernice who's at the playground with Tracy present with the news that Kerry's woken up. Tracy can't bear everybody singing her praises. She becomes erratic when she gets back home and threatens to spill all. Charity locks her in the downstairs closet. Bernice and Liam have decided to go for a pride and prejudice theme for the wedding competition. Tracy hyperventilates while trapped in the closet, so Vanessa forces Charity to set her free. Bernice and Liam begin to get frisky when left alone in Take A Vow and accidentally destroy Sam and Lydia's extravaganza. Tracy turns up at Kerry's bedside with the news that she's going to the police. Kerry is surprisingly understanding but wants Tracy not to tell Amelia. Bernice and Liam are crowned the winners of the wedding competition due to Lydia and Sam's destroyed presentation. Andrea is suspicious. Graham tries to bribe Ryan with £2000, but he's reluctant to take it. The press conference gets underway at the adventure park. Ryan begins to stir things up until Al steps in just in time and discusses plans of making the place the most accessible outdoor centre. Tracy returns to the village to tell Vanessa that she couldn't go through with telling the police after seeing Amelia. However, Vanessa has changed her tune and thinks to go to the police is the best solution. Pete comforts Tracy when she gets upset, which leads to a passionate embrace. Vanessa turns up at the hospital and becomes heated with Kerry and accidentally shoves a nurse as she tries to calm her down. Security is called, and Vanessa is halted out of the room. Tracy apologises to Pete for kissing him. Harriet's furious to return home and find out that Will has stripped Pearl's room. Pete tells Moira that he's moving out. Kim isn't happy that Al has made the decision to double Ryan's fees without talking to her first but has decided to go ahead with making more accessibility. Al wants gratitude from Graham for solving out 'his' problems. He tells him that he's always going to be an outsider and Graham threatens him. Vanessa is taken into police custody and locked in a cell. Cast Regular cast *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Al Chapman - Michael Wildman *Kim Tate - Claire King *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Millie Tate - Willow Bell Guest cast *Doctor - Angela Wityszyn *Nurse - Karen Asemper *Marcia - Zeriozha Annika *Journalist - Tom Lorcan *PC Williams - Shari Fox Locations *Hotten General - Reception, sideward and corridor *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Main Street *Café Main Street *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Take A Vow *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall *Sharma & Sharma - Reception cabin and exterior *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Hotten Police Station - Reception and cell block Notes *First appearance of Leanna Cavanagh since 23rd May 2019. *This was a one-hour episode combined with two separate episodes and transmitted at 7.00pm. The reason for the change of the duration in the schedule was due to no episode being transmitted on the Friday due to live coverage of the UEFA Euro 2020. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liam has a moment of inspiration; Tracy misreads a situation; and Vanessa's anger bubbles over. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes